Wyatt's Meowth
Meowth is a regional variant Pokémon that is owned by Wyatt. It is his first revealed Pokémon. Pokémon Tales: Wyatt In The New Digital Era, Wyatt calls upon Meowth from the PC at the exhibition showing of the PC system. It later stays outside its Pokéball, and follows Rosa's Ditto which transformed into a Meowth. In Shadows in the Lost Tower, Meowth returned to Wyatt after spending the night with Ditto and producing an egg. It was used to battle and capture wild Ghost Pokémon at the Lost Tower, including Wyatt's Duskull. It was used as well to battle a wild Dusclops as Wyatt gave Duskull a berry, but was soon blasted back and replaced with Shiinotic. In Breeding a Tale of Adventure!, Meowth was chosen to battle Rosa's Slugma. Meowth's speed overwhelmed Slugma, but the battle was interrupted when Rosa's Meowth hatched. It was an Alolan Meowth, revealing Meowth to be a parent of it with Ditto. It later helped Wyatt find Rosa and pull her up as she dangled off a cliff. In Hatching at the Starting Line!, Meowth was chosen to help find Rosa's Turtwig on the ground. Once Pikipek told them it found it, Meowth used Fury Swipes to wake an exhausted Wyatt. In Flames of Bewilderment, Meowth was chosen to battle a wild Stantler. However, it was Hypnotized along with its trainer to circling a tree. It used Fury Swipes on Wyatt several times to snap it out of the Hypnosis. It then battled Paul's Chimchar. Meowth started with the advantage due to its speed, but Chimchar was able to land some blows and Meowth was defeated. In Mother of Dragons, Meowth came out with all the other Pokémon. It caught Pikipek as it was knocked out of the sky. In Collision With the Hero, Meowth is chosen to battle with Rosa's Slugma against Ian's Cubone and Crystal's Wingull, to protect Rosa who had stolen Ian's egg. Meowth engaged Cubone, overwhelming it with its speed. It uses its Screech attack to distort everyone while Slugma uses Smog to cover their escape. In Nightmare of Dreams, Meowth used Fury Swipes to wake Wyatt and Gible up from a night terror. In Hunting the Nightmare, Meowth helps to fend off a swarm of Golbat. It then charges to battle Hunter J's Drapion, but is defeated. In Lying Through Your Beak, Meowth is chosen to battle Galen's Beedrill. However, it suffers from a type disadvantage and is knocked back easily. It then learns Parting Shot, weakening Beedrill as it swaps out for Dusclops. In Steve's Guide to Women: Alola Style, Meowth was chosen to experience the Alola Festival. It was Wyatt's first choice in a battle against Steve, battling Torracat. Meowth takes the early advantage, until Torracat evolves into Incineroar. Upon this evolution, Incineroar gains the power to defeat Meowth. In Ranch Hand, Meowth is chosen to stop Kidd from stealing Pokémon. It battles Kidd's Weavile, her pushing back. In Collision on the Mountain, Meowth goes to retreive the stolen Pokéballs. It manages to get one off the table, it being fought over. It taps the Pokéball, choosing Rosa's Chansey. Meowth then uses its claws to cut down the Pokémon trapped in webs. In Collision with the Enemy, Meowth made a cameo appearance. In From Bad Dreams to Living Nightmare, Meowth appears with the rest of Wyatt's team. They bounce in a bounce house, Meowth cutting them free when it pops and collapses on them. It fights off the Unown effected by Bad Dreams, and is eventually defeated. In Crisis in the Dream World!, Meowth battles against a Dream Heat Rotom used by Mysterio. Its speed allows it to get in close to Rotom, in order to use Parting Shot. This swaps Meowth out with Gastrodon, Gastrodon being right in front of Rotom as well. In New Moon Shines on the Collector, Meowth battled and defeated a Litten in an island festival. It is later chosen to help fend off Shadow. It uses Parting Shot to weaken the strength of Shadow's Gengar and is then swapped out. It is chosen again to fight Gengar, but is put to sleep by Hypnosis. It is woken up by Sylveon's Refresh, and continues the battle. It is defeated when struck by an attack from Zapdos. Pokémon Tales: Orre In An Alola Mystery: The Lost Treasure Part 1, Meowth briefly appeared to battle Lunala Monster. It is swept away in sludge, using Parting Shot to retreat to its Pokéball. This allowed Spiritomb to come out hidden and off to the side. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In Guys Weekend Gone Wild, Meowth falls head over heels for Anna's Purrloin, becoming a romantic rival for Steve's Oshawott. Purrloin chose Oshawott who stole a necklace for it. Meowth goes back to Wyatt where they are ambushed by Paka and Uji. It's revealed that Meowth is male. Meowth has a showdown with Purrloin, which reveals he knows Pay Day but ends in his defeat. It's revealed that Purrloin was also male, duping him. In How Team Rocket Stole Christmas, Meowth tries to charm Steve's Meowstic. It later battles against Team Rocket's Meowth to free Santa's Stantler. Meowth wins, and is defeated by Joe's Blastoise. Known Moves Trivia * It is one of the parents of Rosa's Meowth, along with Rosa's Ditto. * Meowth was originally going to be a standard Meowth. It was due to Wyatt having a Meowth and its new regional variant that it was decided to make Wyatt from Alola. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Dark Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Wyatt's Pokemon (PT) Category:Alolan Forms